1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a mounting assembly for a camera in a vehicle structure. More specifically, the invention relates to a moveable mounting assembly that allows pan and tilt of the camera within the vehicle structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV), sometimes called an unmanned air-reconnaissance vehicle, is a non-piloted aircraft. UAVs are known in the art and can be operated via remote control or fly autonomously based on pre-programmed flight plans or more complex dynamic automation systems. UAVs are currently used in a number of military roles, including reconnaissance and attack. They are also used in a small but growing number of civil applications such as firefighting where a human observer would be at risk, police observation of civil disturbances and scenes of crimes, and reconnaissance support in natural disasters. Accordingly, UAVs are often preferred for missions where the risk to human life is mitigated.
There are a wide variety of UAV shapes, sizes, configurations, and characteristics. For the purposes description and to distinguish UAVs from missiles, a UAV is defined as an aircraft capable of being controlled, sustained level flight and powered by a jet or reciprocating engine. Cruise missiles are not classed as UAVs, because, like many other guided missiles, the vehicle itself is a weapon that is not reused even though it is also unmanned and might in some cases be remotely guided.
UAVs typically fall into one of six functional categories, although multi-role airframe platforms are becoming more prevalent. Such categories include: target and decoy to provide ground and aerial gunnery to a target that simulates an enemy aircraft or missile, reconnaissance to provide battlefield intelligence, combat to provide attack capability for high-risk missions, logistics for UAVs specifically designed for cargo and logistics operation, research and development used to further develop UAV technologies to be integrated into field deployed UAV aircraft, and civil and commercial UAVs for UAVs specifically designed for civil and commercial applications. In one embodiment, UAVs can also be categorized in terms of range and/or altitude.
It is also know in the art for UAVs to have remote sensing functions to gather data. Sensors employed in UAVs include electromagnetic spectrum sensors, biological sensors, and chemical sensors. A UAV's electromagnetic sensor typically includes visual spectrum, infrared, or near infrared cameras as well as radar systems. Other electromagnetic wave detectors such as microwave and ultraviolet spectrum sensors may also be used, but are uncommon. Biological sensors are sensors capable of detecting the airborne presence of various microorganisms and other biological factors. Chemical sensors use laser spectroscopy to analyze the concentrations of each element in the air. Accordingly, it is known in the art for various sensors to be employed with UAVs for gathering data during an ariel flight.
However, there are problems with UAVs and cameras employed therewith. Such problems include issues with weight of the camera. One of the goals of the UAV is to reduce the weight of the vehicle. Therefore, it is desirable to mitigate the weight of the camera and an associated camera assembly. Other problems with UAVs and their associated cameras include the ability of the camera to rotate and spin in an unlimited manner. Prior art cameras employed with UAVs have such limitations, which reduces the functionality of the camera.
The limitations associated with cameras in UAVs extend to all forms of vehicles, including, land, and air and sea vehicles. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved mounting assembly in a vehicle to accommodate proper operation of a camera therein. The mounting assembly should be configured to support a lightweight camera with full viewing across all viewing angles.